magifandomcom-20200222-history
Rukh
Guidance When Life is born and it lives within the flow, to move forward one must accept that truth. This is Rukh's Guidance or "Fate". However there are people who try to go against it like the people of Al-Thamen. The degeneration of evolution, existence becomes nothing and for everything to become their negative that is what it means to go against Fate. This is also known as "Falling into Depravity". When one loved by Rukh is stained in black like Judar they have this power to change fate and can lead to the death of another Magi like Aladdin. Only the power of a "Miracle" can fight against this darkness. Only with the Wisdom of Solomon will this miracle be possible. It is unknown if this mission applies to all Magi. Black Rukh Black Rukh is the polar opposite of Rukh. It is created when one goes against fate and tries to defy destiny. It is created from and fuels hatred and malice. The people of Al-Thamen are using it to change destiny as well as for creating Dark Metal Vessels. They hope to change the world with this. The Magi, Judar, is able to control it. The people of Magnostadt have also learned how to use Black Rukh, but only Mogamett so far displayed the use of Black Rukh. It is possible that the magicians in Magnostudat can use it, but they do not exhibit it freely. Magoi Magic Magi Magician Types/Traits of Rukh Magicians and Rukh have some individual traits. The Rukh that cause the waves in the sea and the Rukh that cause the wind in the sky are different. Magnostadt has classified the infinite types of Rukh out there into 8 great categories like this: 1st type: Rukh that manipulates flames. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Red Magicians". 2nd type: Rukh that manipulates water. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Blue Magicians". 3rd type: Rukh that manipulates light. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Orange Magicians". 4th type: Rukh that manipulates lightning. Magician who have an affinity to this type are called "Yellow Magicians". 5th type: Rukh that manipulates wind. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "White Magicians". 6th type: Rukh that manipulates sound. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Green Magicians". 7th type: Rukh that manipulates power. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Black Magicians". 8th type: Rukh that manipulates life. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Purple Magicians". When the Rukh for a type are used they shine their respective colors. For example, the Rukh of the first type shine with a red color for humans eyes when they cause a natural phenomenon. For that reason, the first type magician is called “red magician” as well. Trivia *The name of this concept (Japanese: ルフ, rufu) is a sort of play-on-words derived from two Arabic words: رُخ rukh ''("rukh" or "roc" - a legendary mythical bird of Middle-Eastern origin) and رُوح ruuh ("soul"). *In '' from the , Rukh (as bird) are Masters of Djinn. *The Persian term "rukh" was the original name for the rook chess piece, though it has very little connection to the mythological rukh. Category:Existence Category:Magic